The inventive concept relates generally to layout design systems and semiconductor devices fabricated using the layout design systems.
For many decades now, the ongoing development of semiconductor devices is a process characterized by continuous reductions in the size of the devices as well as reductions in the size and spacing of constituent components. The design and fabrication of semiconductor devices are extremely complex processes and many tools have been developed over the years to assist design/fabrication engineers and technicians.
One of many critical tasks associated with the design and fabrication of semiconductor devices is the preparation of one or more layout design(s). As contemporary semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size and as constituent component density continues to rise, the quality of layout designs becomes increasingly important.